The Magical Ninja and the Immortal Duelist
by Johntitor62
Summary: What if Naruto was the only surviving ninja in the whole world, the greatest duelist on all Japan and a wizard in training? Confused? So is he.
1. The World's Champion

Disclaimer: I own nothing… except the cookies!! THE COOKIES ARE MINE!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

THIRD PERSON POV

"And now I will sacrifice my Yu Yan Archer and my Avatar Kuruk to summon… The Fire Prince!" The two monsters disappeared and in their place was standing a being emitting fire from both hands, wearing a red and orange tunic that signaled his position as a prince.

"And… when Fire Prince and Water Princess are both in the field, I can fuse them automatically to create… The Elemental Highness of Fire and Water! " The Fire Prince and the Water Princess fused together in a light and from it emerged a warrior with clothes of both red and blue colors. It's hair was shoulder long and blue with a flame-like form, while it's eyes where glowing as if they were made out of sapphires and rubies.

The blond boy's opponent then started shaking after seeing its attack points, and realizing there was now no way to win this battle… he was doomed.

"No… NO!!!!!"

"Elemental Highness show him the power of the Elemental gods!" And with a quick blast from the almighty monster his life points descended from 2500 to 0.

The blond guy then started walking away while everyone cheered for him.

"Naruto you rock!" yelled a random boy while another said, "Yeah, you're the best!"

Then some reporters stopped him to ask some questions regarding his latest victory. He reluctantly stopped to answer them.

"Naruto… how does it feel to be one of the youngest Duelist of Monsters and having beaten up the great World Champion Seto Kaiba?!" yelled an excited journalist.

"…Well... uhmm… It was hard beating him. After all, he was the World Champion." Naruto said off handly.

Then another reporter asked him "What are you going to do now that you have acquired the title of "World Champion?""

This question really took Naruto by surprise. He didn't really have an idea as to what to do now. All his life he was only focusing on one thing and one thing only, but now that his ambition was no longer a dream he was… dreamless. "No more questions" he resorted to say, "I will answer any more questions you might have in a press I'm planning on doing at the Duel Center" and then he left to his apartment.

NARUTOS POV

After the great fight between Kaiba and me I headed back to my apartment. I have to admit that that was one of my hardest duels yet, and being able to pick out the Fire Prince was a lucky move.

I still couldn't believe that I, an 11 year old boy, was currently the World's Greatest Duel Monster Champion! And thanks to my great skills I was rich beyond belief. Well, okay! Not my skills, but having the strange ability to win at any gambling game, the Henge jutsu, and a 10,000 year old fox with knowledge of the economical stuff necessary to create an empire surely helped.

I will always remember the day my life changed, almost 4 years ago. I wasn't born normal, I was born a ninja. Yeah, I know, it sounds crazy, but I come from the once greatest ninja village Konohagakure no sato, that was until the war. All I know is that I'm the last survivor of my people.

The good thing is that at least I know some ninja techniques like... the Henge jutsu I mentioned before which explains why I don't have a legal tutor, and the Kawamari, which helps when you are trapped in a mob of fans.

Also, before dying, the Third Hokage gave me a giant scroll where the most dangerous techniques in the whole village where hidden, so I could tried to protect it from the invading ninjas. I have only started reading it recently, so I only have managed to learn a few of them.

Anyway, now that I think about it, that reporter's question triggered a curiosity inside of me, what was going to happen with my life now that I have everything I could ask for? I still have my duty of the "Item Seeker" so maybe I'll stick to it, for the time being.

I haven't talk about it, did I? Well, when I was eight years old, I was traveling the world seeking battle after battle, when I met an Egyptian monk who was dying and he gave me two items: a key and a ring, both made out of gold, to protect with my life; because they hold untold power and if they were to fall in the wrong hands, the whole world could be in the brink of destruction.

I always hold the key with my, as a necklace because as far as I can comprehend it is destined to me; but the ring… it scares me, because it has a soul of its own and I've seen what it can do… it's just impossible to control.

Well, I shouldn't bother with my future, I never have. Now all I have to care of is that press, the rest… I'll play it by ear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

You like it? Review. And maybe then I will not get attacked by the bunnies of eternal doom. Back off you evil, plotless bunnies!


	2. The Press

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine… nor Harry Potter. But I own the story!! MINE!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

NARUTO'S POV

After taking a shower and putting on my Duel Clothes (the same Jaden uses in GX) I went to my limousine so that Jack (the chauffer) could take me to the Duel Center, where the press was going to be held.

Just to make sure you understand this: I don't have a manager! I don't want one! I've seen what they do; they exploit you and leave you in bankrupt. So I manage my own money… with a henge of course.

IN THE DUEL CENTER

THIRD PERSON POV

"We are currently in the Duel Center here in Japan. Currently it is a museum of Duel history and right now we are waiting for the current World Duel Champion in the World: Naruto Uzumaki, who is going to give a press and answer some of out questions about his personal life, and career." The young reporter was saying to the thousands of viewers that were currently watching the Duel Channel.

There was suddenly a commotion behind the reporter and when she turned around she ordered the camera man to turn on the camera because the champion haved just arrived.

"Oh, my God! He is here!!" some yelled

"Oh, gosh! Kiss me!!" others screamed.

BACK IN THE LIMOUSINE

NARUTO'S POV

"Sir, we're already here"

"Well… thanks Jack… please call me Naruto, please. K." Naruto said to his chauffer while starting to get of the limousine.

"Yes, si- Naruto" Jack answered while glancing outside where the crazy fans awaited with screams of joy and happiness.

"See… that's better" Then… all hell breaked loose.

All the fans started to get more excited when I got out of the limousine, and some even tried to get closer to get to touch me and were only stopped by the heavy security of the place.

My "dad" was the first to talk when we reached the podium inside the museum. They asked him about "his" enterprise "Uzumaki and Son" and other things concerning my victory. When they ceased asking him questions, it came my time to answer some more.

"Would you like to tell us how you feel with this new victory?" asked a random journalist.

"Ecstatic!" Naruto joked, making everyone laugh.

"What are your plans now that you are World Champion?" asked a reporter this time.

"Well, to be truly honest… I don't know." He looked up towards the ceiling. "I could try to have a "normal" life or something"

"Does that means you're retiring from Duel games?"

"No" He said immediately after his brain registered the question. "I could never quit Duel games. Playing is my life, and I could never leave it behind."

After some more questions, the press came to an end. When I got in my limousine I took out my deck, looking once more through the cards that have helped me win all of my important fights.


End file.
